


英雄回憶：一個片段

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Another Country (1984)
Genre: M/M, Monologue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse





	英雄回憶：一個片段

Guy好奇，他是不是真的愛過Tommy，16歲時？那位唯一的摯友，聰明與刻薄都無與倫比，像天鵝絨布包不住的珍珠那樣迸發出光彩奪目的美。當Guy靠在窗臺上，目光順著蒼白的日光流連在對方的後頸時，有沒有真真切切地渴望過愛撫他？他那頭顏色不太純正的深金色頭髮，亂糟糟地頂在腦門上，而他用手指扒過它們的那副神態也間接暗示出他對自己桀驁不馴外形的意識。他喜歡用右手的中指頂一頂圓框金絲眼鏡。每當這時候，Guy都想從窗臺跳下去，彎腰奪走他的眼鏡，然後用自己的嘴唇代替冰涼的支架覆上他的鼻樑，在銅身的史達林——伴隨Tommy左右的四英寸高的偉人——的注視中，緩慢地吻他。

他們曾擁有仿佛無窮盡的時光。然而《共產黨宣言》的書頁，就是Tommy躲在小隔間裏讀的那些，與回憶一道被洇成焦黃色，提醒著Guy一切都早已逝去，正如一切的到來那樣猝不及防、毫無徵兆。


End file.
